The Weakness of Man: Une sirène isolée
by St. Minority
Summary: It was Jack Sparrow’s body, but the thing that resided in it was nothing like the rogue. Twist on normal siren portrayal. violence, language, slash, scene of rape Jack/Norrington, Jack/Groves
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Weakness of Man: Une sirène isolée  
**By:** S.M.  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairings:** Jack, Norrington, Gibbs, some OCs  
**Warning:** supernatural, m/m kiss; not much for this part  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC; all belong to Elliott, Rossio, etc.  
**Summary:** It was time again to lure his prey.  
_A/N: This puts a bit of my own twist on the normal siren. :D I don't expect it to get too lengthy, but who knows?_

_

* * *

_

**Part One: "The Fires of Hell"**

He shook violently as if he had been thrown into the coldest water imaginable. His fingers clutched the bed linens, his eyes were shut tightly, and he breathed heavily. The expression he bore looked like one of intense pain, occasionally finding a hint of relief bursting through.

Gibbs grabbed hold of the man's face and said sternly, "Jack, focus. Don't let it take ya yet. Focus. Come on."

Every now and then, Jack's eyelids opened to reveal feral and seductive black orbs. They were tainted with what Gibbs could only describe as the fires of Hell. He snarled like a rabid dog, making Gibbs yank on his hair.

"Focus, Cap'n. I need ya to hold it off. That's it. Just look right here at me."

Leisurely, the ferociousness dissipated. Jack's eyes returned to their natural color and calmness. He was left wholly exhausted in its wake.

"You're alright now, Jack. It's gone. It's gone."

A small whimper escaped Jack before he whispered, "It's time again, isn't it?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, it is."

"I see," he stated solemnly. "Set the course then."

* * *

The ship sailed into the distance, and the familiar feeling of utter loneliness settled upon him. He turned away from the shore and headed inland. The remote island had hardly changed in the past two months, if at all. There were plenty of trees and shrubbery to provide shade or refuge if need be, a fresh water spring was located near the center, and there was an abundance of fruit to satiate his hunger. What was not present with him was any sort of civilization.

He strolled the length of the island as he surveyed the horizon. There was not a vessel in sight yet, and he knew it would not be long before one came.

* * *

It began as nothing more than a whisper in the wind. The sound was pleasant to his ears, but it did not hinder him in any way. His men appeared to notice it as well, though they continued their duties diligently.

"Commodore, should we be worried?"

James Norrington lifted his head and closed his eyes briefly. "No, I don't believe so, Lieutenant."

As the minutes passed by, the song reached him more clearly. It sent a shiver down his spine and his anatomy tingled. He suddenly felt as if he had slipped into a trance, and he did not mind it whatsoever. It was entirely enjoyable.

The crew stopped and gazed upward as if to see the source. None of them realized that their ship's path had been changed; it now sailed on its own accord toward a pre-destined location.

* * *

Each of them was weighted down by their drenched clothing; their boots were heavy as they treaded out of the water to collapse onto the sand. The ship was wrecked, having collided with a large reef. The island had not been far, and they swam to it with the eerie song drawing them to it.

No one said a word. Many parted without agreement in order to search out the persuading voice.

James stepped foot on the grassy area and went deeper into the grove. Rays of sunlight cut through the trees' covers to provide an ethereal lighting. Onward he walked, his feet taking on a will of their own.

_The wings are spread  
He flies toward home  
But where is he to go?_

_Left alone  
He's lost his way  
The sea has turned her tide._

It seemed so close, yet he could see nothing. He continued his trek as if being pushed. All at once, he spotted movement. His pace quickened in order to determine what was among him. The person walked slowly with his eyes closed and it was apparent that he was completely naked. There was a glow about him as if he were an angel. James crept nearer, taking caution to not make his company run.

_The water's calm  
The sails are full  
The wind is in the West._

_A compass rose  
To show you home  
It speeds you to your fate._

When James was mere feet away, the being suddenly stopped. The Commodore's breath left him. He watched with extreme anxiousness as the man turned around to face him.

The eyes were entirely black and would have frightened James somewhat if it had not have been for the gentle sparkle that lit them. His smile was filled with charm and seducement. James surveyed him unhurriedly from head to toe; the body was gorgeous, and it made him slightly aroused at the thought of ravishing it. He was coaxed to the man by a beckoning hand. He felt faint, but obeyed the unspoken command.

They were close enough to feel one another's breath on their skin. He stared giddily at the beautiful countenance before him, awaiting some sort of action.

Warm, soft lips pressed themselves to his before everything went black.

* * *

**Part 2: "Can You Hear the Sailors Cry?"**

Cold. Refreshing. It cascaded over his visage as if he were being baptized.

Gradually, James opened his eyes only to be blinded by a sliver of the sun's rays. He was soon cast into shadow as his caretaker moved into view above him. Another cup full of water washed over him, followed by gentle fingertips against his cheek. There was an instant where he took pleasure from the contact, but all at once the remembrance of the wreck showed in his mind. He bolted upright and glared at the man beside him.

"What are you?" he questioned firmly. "Who are you?"

Jack simply grinned and a flash of white went across his predatory eyes. The worry faded from James' expression, and he drowned once more in Jack's enchantment.

A low grunt escaped him as Jack straddled his waist. Having the man rub against him sent enormous spasms of ecstasy throughout his body. He wondered if he had the right to return the touch. With languid hands, he placed them on Jack's back and let them venture upward to the thick, dark mane of hair. Jack arched away from the palms at first, however he relaxed after a minute and released a delicious moan.

"I sense it too," Jack gasped near James' ear. "You know what you must do."

"What is it I must do?" He licked Jack's cheek before devouring the tanned neck with his mouth.

"You must kill him. Eliminate the threat, savvy?"

Jack pushed James to lie on his back and it was not long before he had the Commodore's trousers unbuttoned. James inhaled a shattering breath and shut his eyes. The heat from the oral cavity made his head spin. Jack drew him deeper into his throat and sucked with precision. The blissful noises that came from his prey was like fuel to a fire.

"Yes. I will kill him," James panted.

In short time, James exploded in Jack's mouth with a loud groan.

* * *

The blood on his hands was not something he was use to. Of course, being in battles here and there saw the red substance taint his clothes and skin, but it was never from one of his own men.

James stepped backward from the lifeless body, his eyes dilated with slight horror and his mouth open in astonishment. For an instant his rational side took hold of him, yet it faded quickly when the sultry voice sounded frighteningly close by.

"One's gone."

He spun all about to discover Jack observing him mere feet away.

"How many more are there?" he inquired nervously.

Jack strode before him and wrapped his arms about the Commodore's neck. "Hard to say, love." The last word sent a shot of heat through James' anatomy. "I feel two."

"Who are they?"

A conniving grin swept across Jack's features as he leaned forward to kiss James hungrily. The action made James almost crumple to the ground; he grabbed hold of the nude being to brace himself. A throaty noise emitted itself from Jack as he was immersed in pure satisfaction.

James was reluctant to allow Jack to pull away, but a reassuring smile that undoubtedly foreshadowed letting him have more later calmed his urge.

"You have to find them yeself," Jack stated smugly.

The blue eyes filled with puzzlement. "How will I-"

"You will."

* * *

None questioned the disappearance of the three men as days passed. It was easy to attribute it to the unknown demon that lurked beneath and atop the branches of the trees. Whenever one strayed from the group, a chilling tune echoed throughout the area and snatched the man's reasoning from his mind for a brief period. It caused him to have conflicted feelings of tranquility and the need for violence. The trance never lasted long, and he returned to his fellow Navy crew to tell the experience.

James took up sitting alone from his fleet. He eyed each of them with distrust. Four total had been done away with, making him believe that the problem had at last been settled. It was evident to everyone who looked at him in his solitude that his mind was seriously overtaken and warped.

Whispers declared it to be the Siren's doing.

As the late shift of the night watchers commenced, they constantly gazed from their spots on the beach to the foreboding forest that lay before them. They did not know of the pair of black, ominous eyes studying them from a treetop on the grass's edge.

* * *

_The wind has died  
The sun has left  
Can you hear the sailors cry?_

_To home, they cannot return  
So many have been hurt  
Can you know of what they learned?_

_The sea's her own  
She has dominions that serve  
Calypso, please guide us home._

James could not feel his feet, or his legs, as they took him into the woodland. In the center of a small field, a stream of sunlight illuminated Jack's thin frame. He treaded to him timidly, breathing deep the words of the man's beautiful song. He remained silent until Jack finished, and as he was about to speak, Jack turned his sensual eyes upward to look at him; James was forced to his knees.

"You found them," Jack spoke softly.

"Yes. Yes I did. You were right. I heard mutters of mutiny and their names were attached to it."

A low chuckle came from Jack. "You don't have to stop with them."

"What do you mean?"

"You can get rid of them all. Who knows how long you'll be stuck here? They'll rob you of the resources, savvy?"

"But I….I don't-"

He was hushed as Jack pressed his lips securely to his own. He did not fight when Jack lay on his back and pulled him down as well. James found himself to be wholly greedy; he did not ask for consent as he unbuttoned his trousers and shifted them off his hips. It did not seem to bother Jack. In fact, the man was thrilled at the Commodore's actions.

Jack snaked his legs about James' back and kept his knees near the Navy commander's head. He panted with anticipation; his skin burned from desire.

He moaned loudly once he felt his company penetrate him fiercely. It was as if a madness unleashed itself within James; he thrust powerfully and relentlessly, arousing the most exhilarating noises to pour from Jack's parted mouth. He dominated the trembling body beneath him with only the thought of finally claiming the ravishing man for himself to motivate him.

But it shattered in an instant.

It was unmistakable – the dreamlike state he had been trapped in burst, leaving him to return to his normal self. He surveyed the area around him anxiously, but a choked whimper caught his attention. He gazed down at the person under him and ceased to breathe for a moment.

The rich brown orbs of the man were fraught with confusion, trepidation, and extreme fear. His breathing accelerated as a sense of desperation engulfed him. He stared at James and tears filled his eyes. It was very evident that Jack had no idea where he was.

James removed himself from the male and moved away. Jack began to crawl backward, never letting his gaze leave James' face.

The anger the Commodore had for the Siren faded as he watched Jack's terrified visage. The demon had vanished; in its wake it left a vulnerable, weak man.

"It's alright," James said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

"What's…..Who are you?"

"My name is James Norrington. I am a member of the Royal Navy." He paused before asking, "Do you know what you are?"

Jack swallowed several times until he at last nodded his head.

"You brought me and my men ashore."

He wanted to say more, but yells filled with rage sounded. Jack's features clouded with utter panic and it was not long before he got to his feet. He ran from the shouting, helplessly searching for a place to hide.

James stood, buttoned his trousers, and attempted to stop his men, though it was to no avail.

The prey had started their hunt.

* * *

**Part 3: "Come Alive"**

The island was overrun by men who had become animals. They united for the same cause and would share in the same reward.

James simply ran alone to find Jack before his crew did.

The yelling seemed to echo everywhere around him, but there was no one in sight. He continued on with no clear idea where he was headed.

He traveled a good distance, but came across nothing. With a sense of failure, he made his way back to the beach. When he arrived, the angered voices sounded from furious faces.

They were gathered in a circle, cheering, and let their fists and feet collide with whatever they had surrounded. James treaded nearer; once he was on the outskirts of the group, he could hear pained whines mixed with sobs.

"Anyone want him?!" someone proposed energetically.

"You should like being fucked!"

James peered between a few of the soldiers; his entire anatomy shook from a chill that went through him. Red streaks adorned the sand with more droplets falling from Jack's nose and mouth. He was being beaten violently; thrown from one person to another to be struck horrendously. Several of them held him strongly and let their hands venture over his bruised body. He could not help but emit a tiny moan or breathy gasp whenever they fondled his manhood. The amount of utter humiliation was conveyed on his bleeding, battered countenance.

"Stop this madness!" James exclaimed furiously. He attempted to shove the assembly away. "Release him! Now!"

Several of them pushed him back, some departed in fear of disobeying a higher officer. Most continued their enjoyment with no thought to anything else.

James inched his way closer to where he could see Jack's face plainly. He felt it within himself first – a realization that it had returned. It was confirmed when he looked into Jack's eyes. They rolled upward and his mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. Suddenly, he gazed directly at James; the eyes were wholly black. The wrath was soon to be unleashed.

"Gentlemen, let him go," James said in a quivering voice. He never broke contact with Jack's unwavering stare. "You must listen to me. Let him go now."

It happened so quickly, he had no time to react properly. In a flash Jack severed the three men's grips on him with a swipe of his fingers. There were spurts of blood as the arms were cut from the bodies. The Siren's hand had transformed into what James thought to be the talons of a ferocious winged creature. The crowd speedily dispersed, leaving James to stand by himself to witness the oncoming slaughter. He was frozen; not only did the shock keep him rooted in place, but the fear of being noticed by the fiend from Hell contributed greatly to his immobility.

The claws sliced with ease across flesh and inserted themselves into the abdomens of the soldiers; they could be seen poking out from their backs.

Within seconds, the three had fallen to the ground in an appalling, lifeless mess.

The Siren surveyed the destruction, but abruptly turned his head to face James. A devilish grin swept across his features as he started to walk swiftly toward his witness. James was sweating profusely. He was entirely afraid of what the man might do.

He did not even realize he had taken a step backward until a questionable, sinister expression swept across Jack's eyes. He immediately ceased all movement. A lustful tint returned to the black orbs.

"_You_ don't need to fear me, love," Jack whispered hotly. "_You're_ the one who makes me _come_ alive."

His eyes closed and he fell limp. James caught him before he collapsed.

* * *

The unconsciousness faded away at a leisurely pace. He wanted to lie on his back; however, he found himself to be bound tightly on his side with some rope and articles of clothing, while the sand served as a pillow.

Gradually, he opened his eyes to greet the evening. Nonchalantly, he looked about, noticing the huddled men now watching him closely. Their taunts and abuse rushed to his mind, making him quickly turn away. A person sat next to him the moment he did.

"You're awake," James stated before scrutinizing Jack's face.

"It's not here," the man replied softly.

"Oh….Yes."

A glance down at the bondage from Jack caused James to speak again.

"We had to. The men….They felt more secure with you like this. And I agree."

"It's understandable." The voice sounded weak, and the expression in his gaze conveyed exhaustion.

"What is your name?"

"Jack Sparrow….._Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Captain? Oh, well, I'm James Norrington."

"Aye…I remember. You're a Commodore, ay?"

"Yes."

"That's just wonderful. I'll be in even more trouble," he said with a grin.

"Why do you say that? I haven't mentioned anything about persecuting you-"

"You didn't notice?"

"What?"

"On my arm – I'm a pirate, mate."

James fell silent and an uncomfortable period settled on them. At last, Jack broke the barrier.

"I have a proposal, Commodore. If you do not hang me, I will grant you and your mates safe passage to an island with civilization. Then you're free to return to wherever it is you came from. Savvy?"

"I suppose I could accept that."

"You all have been the first to ever capture me here. We usually leave them to their own devices for a week or so."

"So I should consider us lucky, then?"

"Indeed you should."

James cocked his head and studied him intently. "How long have you….When did you know you were a Siren?" The last word was spoken with caution as if it would conjure some evil doing.

Jack sighed heavily. "I've been one ever since I can remember. My parents tried everything: they hauled me to confess my sins almost everyday, baptized me with Holy water on numerous occasions, had the Priest bless me and attempt an exorcism, and they even did one trick of holding my head underwater for lengthy amounts of time. They thought that if the sea was corrupting me, perhaps forcing me to almost drown would prevent it. Eventually, it never went away and they abandoned me."

"How awful."

"It wasn't that bad. I was free to do and be whoever I wanted…..It used to take hold of me every week. I finally gained the strength to have it only come every two months. It'll be in and out over the next few days as it dies away."

James merely nodded his head as he let the words sink in. It was becoming harder to blame Jack for his actions.

All at once, Jack's eyes shut tightly and he grimaced in pain. A faint moan came from his parted lips as he started to breathe rapidly. James panicked, having no idea what to do. More whimpers filtered from Jack's mouth and he began to writhe about in an attempt to liberate himself. Warily, James placed his hand on Jack's forehead and let his fingers run through the thick hair.

"It's….It's all right," he assured in a shaking voice. "You have the strength – let it pass."

The eyelids shot open to expose the hellish, black orbs. James hurriedly crawled away and observed in terror. In several seconds, they closed and soon re-opened to show the tired ones of Jack. Slowly, the Navy man crept to his side once more. The pirate was gasping for air.

"Is it gone? Is it gone?" James asked anxiously.

Jack nodded. "Yes, it's gone," he panted.

"Can I get you anything? Anything at all?"

"Water."

Without another word, James was on his feet racing for his canteen. When he returned he knelt beside Jack and presented it only to find the man asleep. A minute smile pried the edges of James' lips and he remained close to Jack for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Part 4: "Afraid"**

Low voices remained within the circle of soldiers. Hateful glances in the pirate's direction alerted Jack that they were indeed discussing him. He did not mind as much whenever James came to sit beside him for company. He indulged in the man's conversation, delighting in the fact that he felt somehow connected to the Commodore.

The time spent with Jack did not go unnoticed by James' men, nor was it welcomed.

"How much longer do you anticipate being here?" James asked the bound man.

"Not much," Jack replied quietly. "They should be here any day now."

The Navy man nodded. "I'm relieved to hear that."

"She's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see, Mr. Norrington."

"Please, call me James, if you wish."

"Alright…James. When she comes on the horizon, you'll know."

"What do you call her?"

"The _Black Pearl."_

James smiled. "The name alone is beautiful."

A grin swept across Jack's face, lighting the tanned countenance with happiness for the first time for James to witness. "Aye," he whispered contently.

His eyelids soon closed as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

It started as a small speck on the horizon, but leisurely grew larger as it headed toward the abandoned island. The broad smile that showed on Jack's features gave James the confirmation of the ship's identity.

The _Black Pearl._ They were saved.

The soldiers hauled Jack to his feet and carried him to the long boat. Unbinding him was not something any of them were willing to do.

"Good to have ya back, Cap'n," Gibbs greeted as Jack was placed on the deck of his ship. The sailor glanced at the unknown men before adding, "I take it ya got caught."

"Aye," Jack mumbled. "Put them in the brig for now. Except for him." He nodded in James' direction. "He can stay up here or with me. Just take me to me cabin, savvy?" he said exhaustedly.

"Aye."

Gibbs passed the order on before transporting Jack to the man's personal quarters. After some encouragement from the pirate captain's mouth, James followed into the room. Gibbs laid Jack on the bed and began untying the ropes and pieces of fabric. Jack sighed happily from the liberation and moved beneath the covers to hide his nudity.

"You all right, Jack?" Gibbs questioned.

The pirate nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

Gibbs gave a stern look at James before turning to leave the room.

"I don't believe he trusts me," the Commodore stated with a smile.

A gentle laugh came from Jack. "I'm just hopin' _I_ can trust ya, mate."

"I'm a man of my word, if that's what you're worrying about."

"Good to know, love."

The name made James open his mouth to protest, but he closed it the instant Jack began to whimper quietly. His breathing accelerated as he panted; the eyes were shut tightly and his expression revealed intense emotion.

"Jack? It's here, isn't it?" James asked, frightened. "Fight it off; I know you can."

The pirate's back arched, raising him from the bed for a brief moment before he fell to rest on it once more. The whines turned into passionate moans, and James blushed from witnessing an event similar to an orgasm.

Jack continued to move about and create delicious, enticing sounds. Though he felt as if he should leave the room, James was unable to stand without swaying, let alone tear his gaze from the enjoyable sight.

Several minutes passed until Jack calmed and lay still. He went entirely silent, save for the soft breathing that filled the Commodore's ears. The slender man was utterly tranquil; he was suspended in sleep.

"Jack?" James placed a hand on the man's shoulder and shook it. A groan was the response.

Feeling compelled to stay, James settled in a chair nearby. His gaze never wavered from the figure peacefully resting on the bed.

* * *

Jack exhaled a small breath before turning to lie on his other side. The feeling of a slackened arm to allow him to move made him furrow his eyebrows. Someone was holding him; for whatever reason, he did not know. He wearily opened his eyes to discover it was James who kept him company.

A smile crept to the pirate's face and was mirrored quickly by one on James' visage.

"What are ya doin'?"

A tiny hue of red came to James' cheeks. "I had nowhere else to go. I was feeling tired too."

"Mm, call it what you like. You're quite a sneaky one, Commodore."

There was a pause before James questioned, "Is it finally gone? Completely?"

"Aye, it's gone. At least for another two months or so." Jack scrutinized the man's face mere inches from his and his brown eyes softened. "Are you afraid of me, Jamie?"

An expression of confusion swept across James.

"You can tell me."

James licked his lips and glanced downward. "Yes, a little. What you are-"

"You don't have to be."

James stared at the captain directly and noted the seriousness on his countenance. He had no idea why, but he found himself speechless from the statement.

As if suspended in a dream, he suddenly felt smooth lips gently pressing themselves to his. The kiss was kind, sincere, and inviting. He closed his eyes, ready to lose himself completely. A hand brushed against his cheek and ghosted through his hair.

Suddenly, he was brought back to his senses. He pulled away abruptly from Jack, leaving the pirate somewhat crestfallen. A minute smile quirked Jack's lips after a brief moment, while his eyes never strayed from the crystal blue ones.

"I understand," he whispered. "Being a Commodore and all."

The Navy man's mouth fell as if to speak, but he decided against it. Hurriedly, he rushed out of the room, leaving Jack to curse himself alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 5: "Is It Me?"**

Jack sauntered to the entrance of his cabin and breathed deep the fresh air as soon as he stepped outside. The stage of fatigue would fade away after a day; he knew that, though he wished the exhaustion was not so obvious to others.

He leaned against the right stairwell to the helm, slightly out of breath. Gibbs noticed him first and quickly went to him. James observed from a distance, straining to hear what the two men were conversing about.

"Any heading, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked in his gruff voice.

"What's the nearest port?"

The crewman glanced upward as he thought silently in his head. "I believe it'd be Nassau."

"Head there. We can drop them off and continue course from there."

"Aye."

Jack nodded and let his eyes wander for a moment. They fell on James, who hurriedly looked away.

"You fancy him?"

The captain smirked. "No. He's too much of a stiff for me."

Gibbs shrugged and clapped him on the shoulder. "You best go get some more rest, Jack."

"I'm tired of rest."

"Well, you're too tired to stand, so I suggest ye get goin'. Do no good to the crew to have you….not at your best."

Jack grumbled something his friend could not hear, but agreed. He stole another glance at James, who held his stare this time. The Commodore shifted uncomfortably under the captain's piercing, amber orbs. A sudden change washed over Jack that was almost completely unnoticeable; nevertheless, James caught it.

It was an expression of utter dejection.

It lasted no longer than a second before Jack formed his traditional, charming grin. He turned and treaded leisurely into his quarters and closed the door. James shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands.

"It shouldn't be here," he said to himself. "It should've left when it left him."

A flicker of lust remained within him for the Siren, though he was not under its spell anymore. Instead, he found himself entranced by Jack Sparrow.

* * *

The candles glowed romantically in the main room of the cabin. James cautiously entered and quietly shut the door behind him. A few slivers of moonlight cut through the area as he crept to the bedroom. As he stepped closer, soft moaning and shallow breaths met his ears. The voice trembled with abundant ecstasy, and James could not halt himself from venturing to the source.

He walked into the space and bit his lip to abstain from speaking. The captain was seated on his bed with his back facing the unannounced spectator. His spine arched every now and then; his head bowed for seconds before he tossed it back to stare with closed eyes at the ceiling. The thick mane cascaded over moving shoulder blades, and the trinkets clinked musically.

James rashly believed the hellish being had returned.

"Jack!"

The pirate went wholly still and visibly stiff. Soon, he began fumbling in front of him and James went to his side. A loud gasp came from the Navy man and he turned around rapidly.

"I'm….I'm sorry," James uttered quietly.

"No….I….I didn't know anyone was watchin'." Jack's voice wavered in embarrassment, although he attempted to conceal it.

"I thought…..I thought it had come back to you. A bit foolish now that I see."

A short period passed before Jack at last said, "You can look."

James hesitantly circled on his heels and was quite flushed in the face. It brought a smile to the pirate.

"My eye sight's fine, if you were wonderin'," Jack stated jokingly.

"O-oh. Yes, of course. I apologize for….interrupting."

"It's fine, mate. But I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't ask you to join me now, would I?"

A spark of mischief went across the man's beautiful eyes. It filled James with surprise and the thought of sin from seriously considering the offer.

"It's all right," Jack coaxed gently. "I would never tell a secret. 'Specially one that involves yours truly." He gestured humbly to himself.

James shook his head sadly. "I can't. It's wrong."

"But I can make it feel _right,_ darlin'."

The rich, brown orbs were pleading; James found it incredibly difficult to decline.

"I won't allow it. I'm not under your enchantment now."

He hurriedly exited as everything within him protested the abandonment.

* * *

The frustrated Commodore did not know how much time had actually passed, but he knew it had been at least an hour. The need had never left. In fact, it had grown stronger.

Dreading every footstep, he aimlessly shuffled to the captain's cabin. Several candles had faded away; they lit enough of the space for him to make a clear path to the bedroom. It was darker than before; there were only a few candles in the area. The others had been blown out.

Timidly, he walked to the center of the space. There was no one lying on the piece of furniture.

"Did you want something?"

James inhaled sharply and spun around. Jack was leaning against the wall, observing him intently. A smug smile was plastered on his countenance.

The younger man moved to stand before the pirate and placed firm hands on the male's arms. Slight fear flashed in Jack's seductive eyes, but it morphed hurriedly into excitement.

"Just take me, mate," Jack breathed hotly.

James' grip intensified, almost making a whimper come from his prey.

Jack shifted to where he could maneuver his right arm and reached up to James' wig. Slowly, he pulled it off, letting it drop from his fingertips and to the ground. The subtle change was not missed. James was liberated with one simple action.

"I much prefer you without it," Jack said affectionately. "Let it go for tonight. Have me."

The inhibitions were tossed hastily aside as James abruptly slammed his lips against the pirate's. Jack reacted greedily, refusing to let James move more than an inch away from him. It was fierce, causing both of them to feel as if they were on fire. Their mouths worked hungrily with one another's; the tremendous sensations created soft moans from them.

Without losing contact, James guided Jack from the wall and to the bed. The captain landed on it with a grunt, but was quickly silenced by James' tongue slipping into his oral cavity. The Commodore's hands slipped beneath Jack's shirt to explore the tanned flesh with eagerness. The feeling of the man quaking from his touch made James dizzy with pleasure.

His lips soon found another part of the pirate's body that was vulnerable for him to devour. He sucked fervently on the neck, and Jack tilted his head upward to provide more skin to suckle.

"Uhhnn…." Jack voiced softly. "Ohhnn…."

Dirty fingers wound themselves in James' brown hair. They untied the cloth that held the locks back, permitting the untamed mess to fall onto his shoulders.

For a long while, heavy panting and occasional noises of passion sounded in the room. The two men were curious to discover everything physical about the other.

* * *

Jack wiped the perspiration pooling on his neck and blinked vacantly several times. Neither spoke as they lay naked side by side. A respectful, small distance was between them.

He refused to look at James. He did not want to witness any sort of regret or repulsion that may be painted on the Commodore's visage.

It was not as if he was new to giving his body to someone for satisfaction. However, as he stared above him absently, he was engulfed by apprehension and helplessness. Another strong feeling showed itself, though he mentally shoved it aside. He knew it would never be reciprocated.

Amber eyes birthed refreshing tears that forged a path down the side of his face. He loathed the emotion that had taken hold.

Without a word, James suddenly got up and began to dress. Jack stayed immobile for a moment before propping himself on his elbow.

"Was it me you came to, James?" Jack inquired in a quivering voice. It caused James to stare at him directly. "Was it me? Or was it what I am? Was it _me_ that called to you? Or was it the thing that I am?"

James inhaled a breath and leisurely released it. He glanced to the floor and then nodded.

"What you are," he began, knowing it was a pathetic attempt to hide his own rampant feelings. "Being what you are….I don't see how it could be you."

James could barely stand on his feet when he saw the expression that overwhelmed the older man. It was extreme grief mixed with shame. He watched as the droplets fell from the gorgeous eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief once Jack looked away. The pirate covered his bare form and placed his face in his hands.

As silent as a ghost, James left the man alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Part 6: "Set Me Free"**

There was no sight of the captain the entire morning, and the island was in close proximity. Gibbs disappeared into the quarters, reappearing shortly after. He ordered the soldiers to be released from the brig and to prepare the longboats.

Guilt plagued James' heart as he stood near the railing, ignoring the movement all about him. Numerous times he looked to the double doors as if they would provide him with some sort of answer. He sighed and decided to weave his way through the crewmates; he knew an apology was in order.

Abruptly, Gibbs stepped in front of him, halting his advance.

"Excuse me," James said with slight irritation.

"He doesn't want to see ya, Commodore." The title was twisted with sarcasm.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, but he gave me an order, and I must abide by it. You understand that, don't you? Seeing as ya are a man of authority."

Gibbs jerked his head to signal two men, who sternly escorted James to the boats to join his own crew.

* * *

A year passed, and it found James Norrington enforcing the laws of the Crown even more diligently. The one he focused on specifically was to eliminate the ever growing problem of piracy.

The thought of crossing paths with the pirate captain, for which he still had forbidden feelings about, died away. With each batch of buccaneers they were able to catch, none of them was Jack Sparrow.

The melodies of the Siren lulled him to sleep. Visions of the feral, black eyes haunted him in his dreams. Whenever he awoke in a cold sweat, his fingers could feel the hot skin that flinched from his touch. The results of his troubling nights spurred conversations between soldiers, of how he had not been "quite right" since the shipwreck.

Clouds adorned the usual blue sky, casting the threat of rain. The first drops soon trickled down the windows of his office. The sound made his head droop as his eyes closed. It was like a lullaby.

"Commodore."

He snapped awake and rubbed his face. Lieutenant Groves stood in the doorway with a grave expression on his visage.

"What is it?"

"We….We came across a lone man on a secluded island on our return, sir."

James became heavily alert. "What happened, Theodore?"

"Some of the men…..they felt compelled to travel there. The man bore the pirate brand, so we brought him here to face justice. But there's something you must know about him."

* * *

James raced down the stairs to the lowest level of the jail. Groves trailed not far behind.

"Where is he?" James asked anxiously.

"The locked door."

It was a room separated from the regular cells; it had chains all throughout it and was used for the most dangerous of criminals. A soldier standing guard unlocked the entrance as James ran toward it. Once he stepped foot inside, he froze as if stabbed in the chest.

Jack was slumped against the far wall, completely motionless. His hands were shackled in chains above his head and his feet were cuffed together as well. He wore only his shirt and breeches; the faded white fabric was stained with traces of blood. As James crept nearer, he could hear the man's ragged breathing.

Tentatively, James knelt in front of him and simply studied the figure.

At last, he spoke tenderly, "Jack?"

The head sluggishly raised itself to view his company. A faint smile came to his swollen lips. His left eye was surrounded by mild bruising in addition to his cheeks.

"Oh god, Jack. They hurt you."

"Not much." The voice was weak and showed utter vulnerability. "Don't worry, darlin'."

"You were caught."

"It's time for it. Been in and out of me for the past few days."

James believed there was something different about Jack, and it was not until the pirate mentioned its coming, he knew. Jack was conquered; it was slowly consuming him to a horrible degree. He was at the mercy of his curse.

"How long?"

The Commodore shook his head as if awaking from a trance. "What do you mean?"

"How long before I hang?"

James was silent for a short moment until he answered with, "I don't know. A couple of weeks; maybe more. There are many slated to go before you."

"Well, that's comforting."

A hand reached out to caress Jack's cheek; the pirate melted against it. James did not even realize he had moved. He withdrew his eager palm from the man's countenance, causing a whine from Jack in protest.

"I'm sorry," James whispered powerlessly.

"Me too."

Unexpectedly, Jack's eyes shut and his body became rigid. His breathing accelerated and his wrists wildly thrashed about within their confines. James inched backward in fear.

"Jack. Jack! Keep it away! Fight it!"

It was an odd sensation. James felt as if everything around him dissipated to nothingness except for the being before him. He could not think, nor could he move anymore.

The Siren's eyes opened to expose the familiar black orbs James knew. The grin that appeared unsettled the Navy man, but it also caused him to experience his lustful need.

"Set me free," the possessed male whispered seductively.

James nodded in compliance. "Lieutenant!" he shouted.

Groves rushed in and shivered. Something was not right. "Yes, Commodore?"

"Give me the keys to his shackles."

"What for?"

The Siren began to hum an eerie melody. It signified to Groves what was occurring. He strode to James and grabbed his arm.

"Come away," he stated.

James struggled to get out of his grip. "Let go of me! Give me the keys!"

"You're not thinking clearly! You have to get away from him!"

James continued to fight him off.

"I need some assistance in here!"

Two men ran in, and the three of them hauled James out of the room.

* * *

Raucous cheering and jeering came from the second floor of the jail building. Bets had been placed; the one who was able to render the other unconscious or possibly kill him first would be declared the winner. The money was on the larger, more muscular convict. None expected the androgynous pirate to be the victor. He had already sustained multiple, vicious blows to the face that knocked him to the ground numerous times.

Jack panted heavily and wiped the blood from his countenance in order to see a little clearer. It prepared him for a violent kick to his stomach, making him curl up and gasp for air. Red spots were smeared on the stone walls and the ground. Most of it had come from Jack. He had been able to get very few strikes against the other man.

"He's almost done!" a spectator shouted. "Finish him off!"

The burly male grabbed hold of Jack's shirt and lifted him up. Jack spat in his face, causing him to close his eyes. The pirate took advantage and struck his face strongly. The criminal stumbled backward, but he quickly recovered from the temporary blindness. He ran at Jack, shoving him against the wall with extreme force. Jack whimpered slightly, though he was silenced with several hits to his already horribly battered visage. Once the man released his hold, Jack crumpled to the floor.

The audience was waiting anxiously to see if the pirate would get up or if he had finally been beaten. The man drew back his foot to hurl it against Jack's side; however, the captain dodged away with tremendous speed. He was on his feet and behind his opponent in seconds.

Everyone became wholly quiet outside the bars of the cell. Mouths were open wide; eyes were filled with shock and fear.

Long talons had sheathed themselves deep into the man's dorsal side, and the tips could be seen protruding from his chest. He sputtered blood from his throat and glanced down to ascertain what had pierced him.

The claws were withdrawn rapidly, and he dropped to the floor.

For a period, no one spoke. No one moved. Every gaze was upon the blood soaked figure that stood stoically, staring at his victim.

Suddenly, the Siren looked to the men observing him attentively. The terrible damage to his face was not what made the crowd uneasy. The left eye, which was not swollen shut, had turned black. It confirmed that the demon was among them.

He sashayed to the bars, causing the spectators to back away. A low, demented laugh sounded from the Siren.

"No more challengers? Anyone of you could be next."

The words frightened everyone present. The male nodded his head before returning to the dead. He knelt at the man's side and drew him into his arms. Music was soon heard as he started to sing to him.

"Send him to his cell," Groves ordered sternly as he descended the stairs. He was obviously furious.

No one moved.

"Now!"

The instant the key turned in the lock, the Siren's head snapped up. As several soldiers approached him, a malicious snarl sounded. His posture was wholly defensive and agitated, and he strengthened his embrace around the body.

"I-I don't feel it's a good idea at the moment, sir," one spoke.

Groves crossed to the cell to view the situation. He locked his gaze with the Siren's and refused to show intimidation and fear.

"I believe you're right. He should return to his normal state after awhile. Take him then."

The cell door was once again locked and the men dispersed. The Siren bowed his head and stroked the murdered man's hair almost lovingly.

A disturbing tune began and pervaded throughout the entire area for several hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Seven – "Saints Among Sinners"**

Groves entered the formidable room and observed one of his men removing the blood from Jack's face with a damp cloth. The pirate was lying on his back on the hard floor; his ankles were shackled along with his wrists. Each individual cuff was attached to a chain of little length; it did not allow much movement of any limb.

The soldier was pressing on the tender wounds rather harshly, making Jack squirm from the pain. When the hand was close enough, Jack turned his head and sunk his teeth into the flesh. The man let out a yelp and pulled it away. He slapped the pirate aggressively and made to hit him again, yet his supervisor halted him.

"That's enough, Thompson," Groves stated. "I'll take care of it."

Thompson stood and gave the cloth to the Lieutenant on his way out.

There was a minute of hesitation that passed before Groves treaded to the prisoner and sat down next to him. Jack tilted his head slightly in order to view his new caretaker. A feeble smile came to his face.

"You come to beat me senseless too?" he questioned. His voice sounded like a strained croak.

"No, I haven't. If you'll allow me, I would like to clean those wounds."

Jack snorted. "'Course you do. I suppose there's got to be saints among sinners, ay?"

Groves stared at him, but said nothing.

The Navy man reached out slowly and placed the cool fabric against a swollen, purple and black cheek. Jack flinched, yet he remained sedated. Groves was incredibly grateful for the cooperation. He dabbed it against the abundant cuts, wiping the dried blood off with a little pressure. Jack sighed and bit his lip, but continued to lay still.

The pirate silently scrutinized his rival, catching the subtle changes of expression. Groves leisurely became comfortable with his task, though the seriousness showed he was well aware of whatever small movement Jack made. It was how the older man caught the abrupt flicker of curiosity in the Lieutenant's eyes.

"What is it?" Jack inquired kindly, surprising Groves immensely.

"What is what?"

"You want to ask me a question. I can tell."

"You really are quite frightening."

Jack grinned. "It's not as if I try to be, mate."

"Well, since you've seem to have given me permission, I'm wondering why didn't it work on me? Or all the other men that….put you into the fight?"

"It can affect people in different ways. They all experienced somethin', but it may not be visible. Some may become withdrawn from those around them; others may start to seek a different spark of love. I can't rightly tell you since _I'm_ not the one on the receivin' end, savvy? It did get to you, though."

"I don't feel any sort of change. I don't feel the need to suddenly run off with any woman."

"Why are you here?"

"In the fleet?"

Jack shook his head. "With me," he whispered.

Groves sought for an answer. He fumbled over words. "Commodore Norrington gave me orders to oversee your stay. I told Thompson to come in here and clean you up because you're under my supervision."

"No other captives have such luxury."

"Their injuries were nowhere near the extent of yours."

"Your hands were shaking when you touched me. I know how it got to ya. I can see it in your eyes that you do too."

Groves swallowed to loosen his constricted throat in order to speak. "I….don't understand."

"Ya don't have to."

The Navy man licked his lips and desperately tried to find another subject. "They say Norrington hasn't been his usual self ever since he returned from that voyage. What happened to him?"

It was Jack's turn to be rendered speechless for a moment. He frowned, and Groves felt a shift in the atmosphere about him. It was a sadness that surrounded them.

"Jame-….The Commodore was the first one I came in contact with from his crew; he was the first one that kissed me. That makes him….He's haunted by it now. More so than his crewmen. If he gets near me when I'm taken by it, he'll be the only one to become _completely_ under its enchantment. He can't think for himself; he'll obey any order it gives him." He paused and smiled dejectedly. "When it finds that one….It'll be the end of him….in time. Then it moves on and finds another to play with."

Groves appeared entirely troubled from the explanation. It was the last bit of information, however, that caused him to be terrified the most.

"It'll….kill him?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"No. He'll kill himself, love."

There was a great amount of questions Groves wished to pose, but he stopped himself and experienced a stab to his heart like never before. A couple of tears leaked from Jack's eye as he gazed upward.

Groves did not know why, but he suddenly felt extremely distressed.

* * *

James knew where to find information about the supernatural occurrences at sea. She was obsessed with piracy, he did not understand why, and kept a myriad of books dealing with anything involving the ocean and buccaneers.

And he was right. Elizabeth Swann never failed him.

"I only have this one," she said as she handed a very old and dusty book to James. "It should be in there."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"May I inquire as to the reason you're interested in such things now?"

"Well, one of our pirate prisoners, Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow?!" She interjected excitedly.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "You've heard of him?"

"Yes. Accounts of his escapes and escapades are in some of my books. It would be quite amazing if I were able to meet him." She smiled sweetly.

James shook his head and chuckled. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Please, James."

He sighed. "All right. Tomorrow I'll take you to visit him."

She hugged him and thanked him happily. As he left, he held up the book and expressed his gratitude for letting him borrow it.

* * *

Three figures, cloaked in shadow, crept into the cell. They did not know why they had started to loathe the pirate. It was not something any of them had felt previously when he was captured. Depravity and a thirst for violence urged them on.

There was no movement when they began unlocking the manacles around his ankles.

"Wake him up, Benjamin," Thompson instructed.

There was no need; Jack's eyes shot open as Thompson unbuttoned his breeches. The startled man glanced from one sinister face to another. He tossed and turned in hopes of fighting them off, but the chains did not allow him the chance.

"Get away from me!" he hissed as two held him still.

The clothing was slid down his slender hips and removed completely. Thompson seized his kicking legs, parted them, and moved between them.

"No. Don't. Please." He despised begging, but he refused to be dehumanized without at least trying. "Don't do this. Please."

The words fell on deaf ears. It was only when the second man defiled him, he was reduced to tears.

* * *

He never went to sleep after his violators exited.

He was thankful they dressed him when they had finished.

The door opened in the morning to permit Groves and another soldier to enter. Jack did not even look to acknowledge them; his stare was fixed on the ceiling.

"Unlock them so he can move around for a bit," Groves said.

The body was immobile even after he was liberated from the bonds.

"You can get up, Jack. You have permission," the Lieutenant prodded.

Wordlessly, Jack struggled to a seating position and then slowly raised himself to stand. He grimaced in pain, and Groves did not miss it. As he commenced walking around in the confined space, it was evident he was hurting. He strode about with a limp.

"Would you give me a moment alone with him?" Groves asked the soldier, though it was a command rather than an inquiry.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned once they were alone.

Jack shrugged. "What do ya mean? Just the injuries from yesterday. Nothin' new."

"Are you sure there's nothing else the matter? Did something happen?"

"Stop worryin'. Nothing happened."

Groves crossed to him and stopped him. Jack's breathing became shallow, and he started to quake. When Groves caressed his cheek, he reacted as if he were being burned by fire.

"What is it?" The younger man was determined to get an answer. "You're trembling."

"It's nothing." The response was almost inaudible.

"I can protect you."

"What for? I'm here to die anyway."

Jack sauntered away, signaling the end of any further conversation.

* * *

"Now, please take a cautious note. He may be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Elizabeth was flabbergasted. "I've never assumed him to be dangerous from the stories."

"The stories don't quite mention everything about him."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

They began their descent down the stairs to the second floor. As they continued onward, the young woman started to sing intensely softly.

"What is that, Elizabeth?" James was certain he had heard it before.

"I'm not sure. I can't remember where I learned it."

"It's lovely. Please, carry on."

"All right.

_The sun has left  
Can you hear the sailors cry?_

_To home, they cannot return  
So many have been hurt."_

It was faint, yet it was enough to make his lungs clench, snatching oxygen from him. It was extraordinarily difficult to breathe. As the music drew nearer, he began to writhe about in agony. The black eyes were open wide. He banged his head against the floor in a frantic attempt to drown out the song.

_"Can you know of what they learned?_

_The sea's her own  
She has dominions that serve  
Calypso, please guide us home."_

A shrill shriek ripped itself from his throat. He screamed and tossed about wildly, trying to free himself from his shackles. Red tears dripped from his petrified, hellish orbs.

James burst into the cell and was rooted to the spot. Elizabeth came behind him and gasped in fright. She covered her ears due to the piercing cries. James discovered his legs returned to functioning properly after a time and rushed to the man's side.

"Jack," he said firmly and grabbed hold of the Siren's face. "Jack! Relax. Be calm. What's hurting you? What is causing this?"

Blood trickled from his eyes as he wept. Choking sobs now sounded from him. He had lost his strength, but kept squirming defiantly within his confines.

"Shhh…..Shhh…..Come back to me. Let it pass," James voiced soothingly as he stroked the thick hair.

The Siren panted for air and ceased all movement. A sense of peace settled over him before he passed out.

* * *

**Part Eight – "Forgive Me, Forgive Me"**

It was early evening when James ventured to the holding room. The soldier standing guard unlocked the door to permit him entrance. Gracefully, he strolled into the area and went to the man chained on the floor.

"Hello, Jack," he greeted gently as he knelt beside him.

Jack inhaled a breath and grinned. "Hello, darlin'."

"How are you feeling?"

"Maybe just a tad better than what I look like."

James smiled kindly. "It's not so bad anymore. How is the other half of you fairing?"

The pirate's features were soon covered with graveness; the change surprised James. "It's gettin' stronger. I can feel it. It's….angrier. More dangerous than I've ever known."

James nodded sadly.

"I can-"

It was as if someone was clenching their hands around his throat. Jack's fingers clawed at the floor as he anxiously tried to breathe.

"Jack….Jack."

A pitiful whine sounded from the pirate as his back arched and his eyes shut tightly. He lifted himself up several times as his arms pulled furiously to free him from the chains.

"Jack?" James reached out to touch him, though quickly decided against it. "Contain it."

The frightening episode ended, leaving Jack breathing heavily and weak. James wiped the light perspiration from Jack's forehead and stroked his cheek.

"James." The name was said with extreme panic laced within it.

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't hang me."

James frowned. "I have to. You know I do. It's the law."

The fragile man stared at him with deep sorrow. "Don't do it. You must listen to me."

"How can I believe you though, Jack? What if this is just an attempt to be set free? You're a pirate and you're one of the most deadly creatures ever known to man."

"You have to trust me, mate. It will be there. And it doesn't like to be threatened. People will die, James. Innocent people. Do you want their blood on your hands?"

"Don't you speak to me like that. _I_ don't like to be threatened either."

"James, please-"

"That's enough. I don't like that it has to be this way, but I cannot deviate from my duty."

The Commodore stood and departed from the room. Jack pounded his fist on the floor in anger.

"Damn it!" he shouted vehemently. "Stupid bugger."

Upsetting thoughts filled his mind, and he dreaded the day that was quickly approaching.

* * *

It was late in the night; darkness draped itself over the Caribbean. When the cell door opened, the occupant glanced over to see who it was. Ascertaining the identity in a second, he closed his eyes and lay still. The soldier went to him with the intention of commencing another brutal beating. The handle of a whip was in his grasp. He unlocked the four cuffs and made to kick the prisoner awake; however, the eyes flew open and the man lunged at the soldier.

"Hello, Benjamin," he said heatedly with an alluring grin. The black orbs were tainted with wickedness and hunger.

He straddled Benjamin's waist and pressed the lash of the whip strongly against the young man's throat. Benjamin gazed up at him; the green orbs revealed he was filled with terror.

"What were ya plannin' on tonight?" The voice was smooth, and it weaved its way through Benjamin; it hindered his ability to think properly. "Surely you weren't plannin' anything harmful, aye?"

The Siren lowered his head and kissed his catch ardently. His lips leisurely made their way to an ear where he bit it playfully.

"Tell your mates no more of that, savvy?" he whispered clearly.

Benjamin let out a wail as the talons sliced across his stomach. He curled up and covered the wound with his hands when the demon leapt off of him.

Satisfied, the formerly cuffed male sashayed out into the dimly lit hallway.

"He's escaped!" Benjamin yelled as loud as he could. He crawled to the door and struggled to stand. "The Siren! He's escaped!"

The possessed male looked over his shoulder at Benjamin and smiled slyly before he ascended the stairs.

_"Fury is the worst one can see  
Glory is what one should have  
But nothing's attained  
If one cannot be._

_Sadness is welcomed  
If accompanied by happiness  
But I can have nothing  
For what I've become._

_Forgive me, forgive me  
I did not take heed  
Calypso, Calypso  
Be not my foe."_

The usually rowdy prisoners contained on the second floor immediately became silent as he passed by slowly. They listened, utterly captivated by the delicate melody and watched intently at the attractive being singing it.

Suddenly, a pistol was placed against the back of his head and cocked. He stopped and closed his eyes delightedly.

"Do not move, you filthy wretch," the person behind him stated. "Don't let another word come out of your mouth. I'll put a bullet right through you."

There was no time to react, nor was there any warning. The Siren whipped around and slit the man's throat. An amused laugh sounded from him, and he resumed his travel down the corridor. Minutes later, several men came up from the lower level with bayonets in hand.

"Stop and stay where you are!" one commanded. He was somewhat shocked when the escapee obeyed.

Groves pushed through the soldiers and stared at the man's back with horrified eyes.

"Give the order and we'll take him down, sir."

Groves swallowed and shook his head. "No. No. Stay here."

With apprehension in every step, Groves started to walk toward the stationary figure. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. At any moment, he believed the Siren would turn around and murder him. He pressed on despite his extreme fear.

When he was mere inches behind the being, he asked in a quivering voice, "Jack?"

There was no movement.

"Please say something."

Again, there was no answer.

Groves silently motioned to his men behind him to leave, and they followed the command after much hesitation.

The Lieutenant licked his dry lips and breathed in deeply. He cautiously began to venture in front of the man. At last, he was before him. The head was bowed.

"My Siren," Groves whispered fretfully.

He soon found himself gazing directly into the hellish eyes. A smirk pried at the edges of the Siren's lips. Something shifted within Groves, and he sensed it instantly.

Groves had no idea what had taken hold as he grabbed the slim body and kissed him fiercely. The Siren elicited an aroused moan. He did not protest as the Navy man shoved him powerfully against the stone wall. Hands groped blindly. A leg wrapped itself about Groves' waist. Their lips worked frantically with one another's, tasting and discovering.

After a time, Groves inched his mouth downward to suck on the exposed neck. Another groan of pleasure sounded from the demon. The throbbing member between his legs was growing unbearable.

"Fuck me," he whispered hotly. "Now."

Groves strongly turned him about to face the wall. His fingers unbuttoned his breeches and the Siren's in a matter of seconds, and he lowered each of the garments.

The Siren cried out magnificently as Groves penetrated him eagerly. He reached his hand back to grab hold of the Lieutenant's hip, instigating a rapid rhythm. Groves thrust violently within in him, creating a myriad of fantastic noises from the man in front of him. His own head was spinning with unimaginable ecstasy.

He climaxed inside the warm body with a groan in minutes. A tremor shot through the Siren's entire anatomy, and he whimpered as he ejaculated onto his hand.

Groves leaned against the sweating figure and waited as the afterglow faded. Each panted for breath as they recovered from orgasm.

Unexpectedly, the demon collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

When Jack awoke, he found himself once again bounded on the familiar cold floor. His entire body ached. But there was something amiss.

A cloth had been stuffed into his mouth and another was lightly clenched between his teeth and tied around his head.

He slammed his leg against the ground as tears of frustration crept from his eyes. It was slightly awkward to breathe, but he knew that was not the fabric's purpose. It was to prevent him from speaking and singing if the demon took him.

* * *

The face was covered with utter melancholy; any trace of hope had vanished from the depressed visage.

James sighed and placed his hand gently on the pirate's arm.

"Jack," he said softly.

Jack turned his head to gaze upon him. James' features became filled with sympathy from seeing the cloths that shielded Jack's mouth.

"Oh, Jack….I….I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't help you." He added hesitantly, "It pains me to see you like this, in this position."

Jack shook his head, but it was not an action that meant he did not believe James. The desolate, amber orbs showed guilt and shame. He had not wished James to be in such a situation to feel pity for him.

"The reason why I'm here, Jack….You will be hanged tomorrow."

Another shake of the head and a sound of protest came from Jack.

"I cannot change it."

Unable to look into the pleading eyes, James left swiftly without a word.

* * *

Gloomy clouds covered the sky, enhancing the dismalness of the day. James paced about his office; he was immensely uneasy. Jack's warning repeated itself in his mind a few times, though he continually pushed it aside, thinking it impossible.

"Commodore."

James looked to the door to find it was Groves who addressed him.

"Everything's ready, sir."

James straightened and gave a stiff nod. "Let's get it over with."

* * *

**Part Nine – "The Execution"**

Anxiety and trepidation weighed down each of his steps as he marched up the stairs to the noose. He faced forward, hands tied strongly in front of him, and it was not resilience or fear in his eyes from the fact he was about to be hung; it was true terror of the inevitable.

A large crowd had gathered to witness the execution despite the ominous clouds above, signaling an approaching storm. James stood at the back and surveyed the unfolding situation. His heart pounded in his chest, and a sense of trepidation consumed him.

As Jack's crimes were read aloud, thunder sounded in the distance. One sprinkle graced the pirate's visage before it started to rain heavily. Some of the spectators fled to a dry area, while others remained and merely covered their heads with coats and shawls. Jack upturned his face, closed his eyes, and a burst of intense rapture flooded him from the cooling droplets. He began to laugh, and he did not know why.

A powerful shudder went through him, and a whimper came from his open mouth. James' eyes widened in alarm as the pirate began to convulse wildly. Murmurs spread through the crowd; confusion was painted on everyone's faces. The Commodore started to forge his way toward the gallows, but stopped in surprise when the pirate collapsed to the platform.

No one knew how to proceed. Soldiers standing guard in front of the assembly were too frightened to check and see if he was all right. James continued on at a run and in seconds, he was kneeling beside the condemned.

"Jack," he said sternly. He brushed the soaked dreadlocks shrouding the man's countenance back to find his eyes staring unblinkingly ahead. The irises were black, and a tremor racked James' body. "J-Jack," he whispered timidly.

A devious smile spread onto the demon's face and he slowly raised his gaze to look at his company. He shifted to lie on his back, and James was shocked to see the rope that had bound his wrists had come off and was severed in half. There was no warning before the Siren wrapped one of the coarse cords around the Commodore's neck tightly and pulled hard. He rolled out of the way just before James' head collided violently with the platform, rendering him unconscious. In an instant, the prisoner was on his feet; his grin unsettled everyone who looked upon him. His arms were held stiffly at his sides with his palms facing the crowd. The weapons had returned; rain dripped off the talons and they would undoubtedly be dribbling blood soon.

Extreme chaos broke out as people started to flee the area. The fiend jumped from the platform to the ground and ran with unbelievable speed. He grabbed hold of a woman's arm, whirled her around, and stabbed her clean through. She coughed and sputtered for a short time before crumpling to his feet, dead. He sprinted off and sheathed his talons into the back of a man. A sound of pain came from the victim as he fell to the ground.

There was nowhere safe for anyone; the Siren's hunt discriminated against no one. He slashed his way through the panicking citizens, resulting in dozens of people strewn out about the town either seriously wounded or deceased.

James groaned and lifted himself. His blurry vision cleared in minutes, and he rubbed his throbbing head. Screaming and noises of madness reached him. Hurriedly, he made off in the direction it came from. The slain bodies he passed filled him with horror and dread. He knew it was his fault; he had foolishly exposed them to the Siren's unexpected rampage.

Soldiers scampered the area in search of the escapee. Swords were drawn and rifles were loaded and ready. James spotted Groves and darted toward him.

"Do you have any idea of where he could've fled to?" he asked franticly.

The Lieutenant shook his head. "No. We'll search the entire area for him."

James suddenly looked to the grove settled on a hill a couple of miles from the town. An idea struck him. "The trees," he stated quietly. "Make for the trees!"

He rushed off with Groves following quickly behind. The rest of the soldiers joined them as they dashed for the wooded area. When they arrived on the outskirts of it, footprints in the mud led them on. They traveled by them for several yards before they abruptly disappeared.

"Search around," James ordered. "He's here."

Groves inquired doubtfully, "Are you certain?"

"Yes. I can feel his presence."

The Lieutenant went in the opposite direction of James as they joined the hunt. James constantly scanned the branches of the trees as he slowly treaded through the muck. His rapid heartbeat was the only thing he could hear; the anxiety he had intensified with every step.

All at once, he gasped in terror and became immobile. Perched on a high branch with one arm hugging the trunk of the tree, the shadowed Siren stared at him with angry fire in his black eyes. His expression was one of such evil and graveness, that it made James entirely petrified. The demon was motionless, and he scrutinized everything about the man below. Any tiny movements James made – intentional or not – caused him to growl and snarl threateningly like a rabid animal.

"Please," James whispered in a begging manner. "Please have mercy." He was afraid for his life. "I know you're in there, Jack. Come back to me. Please."

The hellish man's eye twitched, yet he said nothing.

"Come down. It's just me. Just you and me right here. They're gone in other directions to find you. I promise they won't harm you."

"But you don't," was the malice-filled response.

James swallowed. "I….You must understand, I have to consider the well-being of everyone in the town. I must protect them. If that means I have to kill you, I will do it."

A mischievous smirk sprouted on the Siren's visage. Swiftly, he climbed down and stood in front of James defiantly. The close proximity made James wholly apprehensive.

"Here I am," the demon stated quietly. "Finish me off."

James stared at the black orbs, wishing desperately for them to turn to their lovable brown shade. It was Jack Sparrow's body, but the thing that resided in it now was nothing like the rogue. He knew that if he snuffed the demon's life, Jack Sparrow would never return in its place. It broke his heart as he gazed directly at the man's face.

"Jack, please," he said pitifully. "Take hold of yourself."

The man's head tilted to the side, and a mocking expression of compassion covered his features. "He won't be back, darlin'."

The words were like knives; James found himself breathless. His mind hurriedly grappled with a decision. When one was reached, he unsheathed his sword and placed the tip under the male's chin.

"That's it, James Norrington," the Siren cooed with a snicker. "Kill me."

"Don't push me," the younger man said warningly.

"You're a coward."

"Stop it."

"Then do it!"

James exhaled a shaky breath and clenched his teeth. "I can't, damn it!"

"Come on," the captive encouraged firmly.

"I can't!"

"_Kill me_!" the Siren yelled furiously.

James cried out as he shoved his blade deep into the man's stomach. The demon's eyes widened in agony, and he emitted a series of choking noises. The sword forged itself through the being until most of the length of the bloodied blade could be seen protruding from his back. James' free hand grasped the Siren's arm to support him. It was at that moment, the black orbs glazed over, soon revealing the amber ones James had previously wished for.

The Commodore began to weep as Jack's expression conveyed sheer anguish and shock. A trembling hand latched onto James' coat and clutched it strongly.

"J-Jamie," the pirate stuttered in a quivering voice. It was fraught with pain and sadness. "H-Help me. Ja-mie."

James winced from the unbearable depressing feeling that engulfed him. "Oh god, Jack. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered as tears slid relentlessly down his cheeks. He removed his sword and threw it aimlessly to the side.

Slowly and with great care, he eased Jack to the saturated grass. He cradled the man in his arms and stroked his drenched hair. Jack gasped for air; tiny whimpers came from him.

"Forgive me, Jack. I didn't believe you. God, I'm so sorry," James sobbed quietly.

Jack caressed the younger man's cheek; it was held in place by James. "D-D…." He could not speak. It felt as if someone was clenching his throat closed. "D-Don't blame….It's not your fault," he forced out exhaustedly.

"Yes, it is. Lord in Heaven, I'm sorry." He paused, attempting to control his unsteady respirations. "Jack, I have to admit something to you."

"What, love?"

"I believe I'm quite taken by you. You're constantly in my thoughts. My dreams. I believe I'm in love with you," he ended in a whisper.

Jack tried to smile, but his uneven breaths prevented him. "I feel the same."

A weak chuckle came from the pirate before he went completely still seconds later. James rested the hand he had been holding onto Jack's abdomen. With quavering fingers, he gently closed the man's eyelids and mouth. He inhaled sharply and lifted the pirate to him. Jack's head and torso were pressed against James' chest as the Commodore hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," James murmured and placed kisses on the top of Jack's head.

"Commodore!" Groves exclaimed and strode to him at a fast pace.

He fell to his knees beside the higher ranking officer and stared gloomily at the limp body in James' embrace.

"Good Lord in Heaven," he said softly. "May he rest in peace."

"I killed him. I-I had to….He truly did not mean to harm, Theodore."

"I know."

A long moment of silence passed between them before Groves voiced, "We should return to the town, James. Help with the wounded and the dead."

"You and the rest of the men go."

"James, you can't stay here. You have to leave him. You have to let him go," the Lieutenant spoke consolingly.

After a period, James reluctantly laid Jack on the ground and got to his feet.

All at once, he burst into another bout of tears. Groves comforted him and unhurriedly began to lead him away from the slain pirate.

* * *

It was late in the evening when James meandered toward the distant grove. The last he heard of the devastation was that ten were declared dead and twelve were either mildly or seriously injured. The sight of the gashes and stab wounds that were acquired on the persons made him nauseous and mournful.

He walked alone, the moon and star light guiding his path, and ventured around the area. Immense bafflement overcame him when he arrived at the place where he had abandoned Jack. Something was terribly wrong.

The body was gone.

At that instant, a teasing laugh sounded, echoing through the trees. It sent a shiver down James' spine. Frenziedly, he glanced to the branches and started to jog to where the giggling seemed to come from. It abruptly shifted to resonate behind him. A rustle of the treetop leaves made him breathe faster. Perspiration formed on his skin as he looked from one direction to another.

A sudden thump from behind caused him to jump and gasp in fright. He turned around and almost passed out from the sight that met his eyes.

The Siren had a devilish grin plastered on his countenance, and his black eyes blazed with malevolence. James tried to form a sentence, but nothing came.

"You've come back," the demon stated thoughtfully.

James felt as if he were floating; his mind lost any sort of coherent thought. "Yes. But how did _you_?"

The man hoisted his shirt up to reveal his chest and stomach. The lesion caused by James' sword was grotesquely carved in his flesh. It had not healed, but it was not bleeding either. "You killed him, setting me free," he said softly as he lowered his garment. "No longer will I have to fight him to come through."

He inched forward and brushed his lips against James', tracing them along the younger man's jaw to his ear.

"You're mine now," he whispered hotly.

James emitted a sound of panic from the forceful grip now on his arm. In a matter of seconds, he was on the ground being dragged away by the demon. He twisted about to liberate himself, yet a prompt swipe of the talons across his back made him yelp in pain and cease his actions. The terror paralyzed him for a period, arousing a low chuckle from the Siren. James soon gained control of his mind and thought hurriedly.

With extreme speed, he whipped out the dagger tucked in his trousers and imbedded it in the man's left thigh. A piercing shriek ripped itself from the Siren's throat. His grip loosened, and James immediately took advantage. The Commodore pulled away, stood, and began running hastily. He did not glance back to see if he was being followed.

He raced through the empty streets of the town with no clear heading. All at once he was struck with an idea. Anxiously, he made his way to the Governor's home. When he arrived, he pounded noisily on the door. Hardly any time passed before a butler answered. James shoved his way past and called out Elizabeth's name. She came to him without delay, intense worry covering her features.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Your book," he panted. "With Sirens. Does it say how to get rid of them?"

"Get rid of them?"

"Murder them. I need to know now; it's very important."

She nodded and took his hand. "Come with me."

She led him to the library and pulled the book he had previously borrowed from the shelf. It was set on the table, and both quickly scanned the page devoted to the violent creatures.

"There's nothing," he said frustrated. "There's nothing here!"

He flipped through a few more pages as Elizabeth sought for another book. In little time she discovered one and took it to James.

"Try this one," she offered and opened it to the relevant section.

After a couple of minutes from searching the text, James excitedly shouted, "This is it! Right here!"

"What does it say?"

"'A Siren cannot be executed in any type of fashion a natural human being can. It will continue to exist despite all attempts to slaughter it unless the following procedure is completed. A knife that has never been used must successfully penetrate the heart. As the weapon is driven into the flesh until the handle meets the skin, a song of the Siren's must be sung. Only when the creature's eyes become entirely white and the struggling efforts of escape have ended can the blade be removed and the singing desist.'" James swallowed and put the book down. "The song. I don't know the words to any of them."

"Think James. Surely there's a verse long enough you remember."

"You. You sang one – in the prison."

"I didn't know what it was. It just came."

"Please, you must try to remember."

She fetched a piece of parchment and a quill, hoping the lyrics would flow onto the paper. They waited in silence for a period before she finally said happily, "I've got it! At least the first line."

She wrote it down as James stared over her shoulder.

"The wind has died."

James smiled broadly. "The sun has left."

Each of them chimed in to sing, "Can you hear the sailors cry?"

It was not long before the song was completed on the parchment.


End file.
